cawfandomcom-20200216-history
DCO (I Dont Give A Shit)
DCO "I Dont Give A Shit" was a CAW show produced by Biff Andreas intended to be a series of house shows within the confines of DCO (Vivianverse). The show received its name after Andreas asked Burb if he could record a few DCO matches, her response was that she "didn't give a shit." The name was also a nod to DCO superstar Frank Garrett. On April 4th, 2017 the show was granted exclusive use of the DCO Television Championship, which was immediately awarded to Derek The V Extreme. On April 24th, 2017 the Sapulpan Tag Team Championships were created to serve as the titles for the tag division. On February 14, 2018, the show was officially discontinued. Roster The "I Don't Give A Shit" roster was a mixture of the DCO roster and some unsigned talent. There was never a definitive roster. Guest talent seen on "I Don't Give A Shit" were automatically put into consideration to be signed to the DCO roster, with an example being Sledge Bloworth. However, some talent that were regulars on "I Don't Give A Shit" have never appeared on the main DCO show. This talent is listed below. Exclusives Episodes Episode 1 * Number One Contenders Match for TV Title: Hungry Hungry Mellencamp def. Rooster Lovesauce * Rip Beefgnaw def. Distance Riley Episode 2 * Rooster Lovesauce & Sulley "The Big Man" Anderson def. Derek The V Extreme & Joe Schmo * DCO Television Championship: ''Hungry Hungry Mellencamp def. Barney Windem © Episode 3 * Chris Hardy def. Carl * Craven Moorehead def. Derek The V Extreme Episode 4 * Sledge Bloworth def. Pvt. Part * Distance Riley def. Derek The V Extreme Episode 5 * Jasper Curtis def. Joseph Hoolihan * ''DCO Television Championship: ''Derek The V Extreme © def. Craven Moorehead ** Distance Riley / Derek promo Episode 6 *Mason Kronik won the Gauntlet Match **''Note: The four men in the gauntlet included Chris Hardy, Bruno Santoro, Sulley "The Big Man" Anderson, and Hungry Hungry Mellencamp. *Barbed Wire Match: Carl def. Little Guido Episode 7 * Pvt. Part & Maj. Woody def. Destiny Anne Reed & Rooster Lovesauce * Dr. Pain M.D. def. Sledge Bloworth * DCO Television Championship: Derek The V Extreme © vs Distance Riley vs Craven Moorehead ended in a time limit draw (15:00) ** Note: Distance Riley had Derek The V Extreme pinned and would have won the championship had the timer not have run out. Episode 8 *Bob Holly won the DCO Television Championship in a Battle Royal **''Note'': Despite being previously eliminated, Bob Holly would re-enter the match and win the title. **''Note'': Newly appearing superstars included French Culture, Mr. Death, Stretch Squatthrust, and Jacob "Fully Forceful" Algar. Episode 9 *Mr. Death def. Adam Edge *Destiny Anne Reed def. Sgt. Hardin *Hardcore Match: Mason Kronik & Derek The V Extreme def. Bob Holly & The X-Factor **''Trivia'': Bob Holly won the Tag Team titles with The X-Factor in the WWF. The X-Factor was known as 123 Kid. Webmatch #1 * ''DCO Television Championship'': AJ Styles X def. Bob Holly © Webmatch #2 * Haduken def. Bonecrusher Stevenson ** Note: Haduken wrestled naked. Webmatch #3 * Steel Cage match for the ''DCO Television Championship'': Derek The V Extreme def. AJ Styles X © Episode 10 *Mr. Death def. The X-Factor *Pvt. Part & Maj. Woody def. Wrestling Journalist Drew Alexander & TJ Prophet via countout * #1 Contenders Battle Royal for DCO Television Championship: Mason Kronik def. Haduken, Dwanda Washington, & Distance Riley Webmatch #4 * Hardcore Match for the inaugural ''Sapulpan Tag Team Championship'': Pvt. Part & Maj. Woody def. TJ Prophet & Wrestling Journalist Drew Alexander Webmatch #5 * Conner Shagwell def. Bob Holly ** Note: AJ Styles X and Thunder Lang invaded the ring. After the match, DCO World Champion Jeff Jarrett attacked Shagwell. Webmatch #6 * ''DCO Television Championship'': Derek The V Extreme © def. Mason Kronik by disqualification ** Note: AJ Styles X attacked Derek causing the match to end in disqualification. Webmatch #7 *Non-Title: The Sandman def. Lips Dolittle Episode 11 * ''DCO Television Championship'': Derek The V Extreme © def. AJ Styles X & Mason Kronik * Dumpster Match for the ''Sapulpan Tag Team Championship'': The X-Factor & Justin Credible def. Pvt. Part & Maj. Woody © Webmatch #8 * Dwanda Washington def. Haduken in a Parking Lot Brawl Webmatch #9 * ''DCO Television Championship'': ''AJ Styles X def. Derek The V Extreme © ** ''Note: Derek would be attacked by Planet Jarrett members Sgt. Hardin and Barberino. ** Note: Jeff Jarrett used backstage politics in order for Styles X to receive an additional title shot despite already being beaten by the champion. Webmatch #10 * ''Sapulpan Tag Team Championship'': ''Sledge Bloworth & Sambo Beefrock def. The X-Factor & Justin Credible © Webmatch #11 * Sound Guy Randy def. Jack Hannock Webmatch #12 *Justin Credible def. Dr. Pain M.D ** ''Note: Pvt. Part and Maj. Woody watched the match at ringside, and attacked Credible. Webmatch #13 * ''DCO Television Championship'': GNMN#&#-76 def. AJ Styles X © Webmatch #14 * MMA Cage Match: Pvt. Part & Maj. Woody def. Justin Credible Webmatch #15 * Hungry Hungry Mellencamp def. New Jack Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:Defunct CAW Feds